Yellow (Adventures)
Yellow is one of the many main protagonists from the Pokemon Special (known as Pokemon Adventures in other countries) manga. Overview Manga She first appeared in volume three of the first arc, the Red/Blue/Green arc with a minor cameo where she was rescue by Red in Viridian Forest and later nurse him back to health after he defeated Giovanni and ask him if he can be the new gym leader of Viridian City, Red promise her he will take the role after he become strong. She later reappeared in the Yellow arc as the main protagonist send out by Green to look for missing Red, and has had appearances in later arcs such as being a supporting character (along with the rest of the Kanto Quartet) in the Gold/Silver/Crystal arc, reappearing as a main character in the FireRed/LeafGreen arc, and then also appearing along with all the other dexholders up to Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald in the Emerald arc. There's also clues that Yellow had a crush on Red as seen in the last chapter of the Yellow arc where she woke up in Red's Gyarados and Red (didn't know Yellow true identity) jokingly said that they should live together since Pika really likes Yellow, at that time Yellow saw a red thread that connects Red's little finger and hers. Another clues is that at the end of G/S/C arc ''where she looks worried when Red got a call from Misty (who also probably had feelings for Red). Profile Gender Yellow is a female, but a running gag of the manga is for her to disguise herself as a boy and for most people not to notice otherwise. Her disguise simply consists of putting a hat over her head to hide her blonde ponytail. She first did this in the Yellow arc by the instruction of Green (or Blue in Japan), being ordered by her to keep her gender a secret at all costs unless it could be benefical. Green also told her to do this to make it harder for others to track her, but even after the events of the Gold/Silver/Crystal arc she is still seen doing it (for some reason she didn't inform Red about what is the content of the hat, though Red knows about it at chapter 180) until the end of the Gold/Silver/Crystal arc. All latter appearances she has appeared as a female and often without her hat. Pokemon *Chuchu Lv 31 (Pikachu) Female *Kitty Lv 20 (Caterpie-Metapod-Butterfree) Male *Ratty Lv 25 (Rattata-Raticate) Male *Dody Lv 31 (Doduo-Dodrio) Male *Omny Lv 42 (Omanyte-Omastar) Male *Gravvy LV 59 (Graveler-Golem) Male Trivia *Yellow is also known as the '''Healer' because she heals Pokemon. She gets these powers from being born in the Viridan Forest. Only two other people in the manga, Lance and Giovanni, have been shown to have similar powers due to also being born there. She can also read memories of Pokemon and understand them. *She can use some telekinesis, shown when she controlled the Pokeball on the Fishing Rod. She can also make her Pokemon's levels skyrocket into the 80's in desperate situations. *She is based on the playable character on Pokemon Yellow. Gallery Yellow(Manga).png Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Pokedex Holders Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters